Betazoid (Species)
The Betazoids, are a species from the planet Betazed. It is the fifth planet in the "Beta Veldonna System" around a yellow dwarf star. The Betazoid sky is blue with pink clouds. Climatic zones range from tropical to arctic, with temperatures averaging 23 degrees Celsius in summer and 13 degrees in winter. The majority of the time, the weather is calm and pleasant in most areas, but when atmospheric conditions shift, they do so with startling speed. Average rainfall in all zones is roughly one and a half times that of Earth, though some seasons are wetter and some drier. No weather-control technology is employed. They have five continents and several smaller islands littered throughout. *List of Betazoid Characters Physical Appearances Externally, Betazoids were physically indistinguishable from Humans in every aspect but one: the irises of their eyes were completely black. They could even cross-breed with Humans, along with other humanoid races like Klingons and Tavnians. In mid-life, Betazoid females undergo a physiological change known as "The Phase" during which their sex drive increased by a factor of four or more. Betazoids were natural telepaths, an ability centered in their paracortex, with psilosynine being a main neurotransmitter. Most developed their telepathic skill in adolescence, but a few were born with their telepathic abilities already active. These individuals were almost always extremely talented and powerful in telepathic terms, but also unable to screen out the noise of other people's minds, so they generally suffered mental problems of varying severity depending mostly on when the problem was diagnosed. The common psionic abilities of Betazoids extended from sensing thoughts and/or emotions, over projecting thoughts and/or emotions, to manipulating the minds of others. How capable they were in performing any of those feats depends somewhat on their genetically defined psionic strength, their psionic training, their familiarity with the scanned being, their general mental and physical condition and the species of the subject race. Birth and Death Inter-species reproduction involving Betazoids often affected the psionic abilities of the offspring – most commonly the children of such a union develop empathic abilities as their primary psionic talent, while their telepathic abilities, though existing, were rather below average for Betazoids. Usually the telepathy of these half-breeds, without extensive training, was limited to communication with other empaths or telepaths and full telepathic contact with emotionally very close persons (for example, an imzadi). All full Betazoids are unable to read the thoughts of Ferengi, Breen, Ullians, or Dopterians, but some half-Betazoids have been occasionally successful in sensing the emotions of some of these species. Additionally, even full Betazoids seemed to be able to psionically influence some of these species. Betazoids are unable to naturally breed with Bajorans. Betazoids have a gestation period of ten months. Religion The Betazoids believe in the Four Deities and in the Great Fire. There are also references to the Holy Rings of Betazed, and the Sacred Chalice of Rixx. It is likely the Rings and the Chalice are actually social, or political symbols more associated with Betazoid royalty, than religion. However, the word sacred carries a religious significance in most cultures. Wedding Traditions Like that of the Terran tradition, rings are given as a sign of betrothal. There is no dowry system in place for the lower classes, however members of the Betazoid houses will often practice it as traditional. Wedding processions for the upper classes involve a visit to each house below the brides current house to be entertained and receive gifts. The First House, for example, has the most stops with 13 nights spent away before the wedding - one for each house. Divorce is common within the species. Betazoids do not wear any clothing when getting married. All members of the wedding attend nude as a symbolization of a new start. Upper class Betazoids take on the name of the female to pass down the house names, while middle to lower class taken on the male name. They are monogamous, however during their phases it is not uncommon for some to take on lovers. Betazoid Houses #First House: Avandar Devrix CP/Avandar Devrix, Morgan Reese, Sajan Devrix, Verma Devrix. #Second House: Xan Kaltor, Millie Hilbrookden, Raylond Prax, Nelis Fora, Leondra Talone, Arik Talone #Third House: Annalise Savoi, Sebastien Corrix, Arsinoe Savoi, Carill Savoi, Margianne Savoi, Giselle Savoi. #Fourth House: Onick Rentro, Jesabelle Talone, Liera Talone, Sersha Talone #Fifth House: Lwaxana Troi, Deanna Troi, Gabriel Daxil. #Sixth House: Electra #Seventh House: Allister Theroux's mother is the great great grand nephew to the matriarch of the Seventh House, with the lineage not from the first born girl. With many nieces and nephews in the family, he and his immediate family were often overlooked by the rest of the Seventh House. Allister Theroux was the first husband to Aaple Devrix prior to his passing from a virus. #Eighth House: Unknown #Ninth House: Lara Alarth #Tenth House: Belveranna Landi #Eleventh House: Seleia Laun, Seena Laun #Twelfth House: Piela Douer, Henna Douer #Thirteenth House: Berel Devrix nee Elleth, Janara Elleth, Avona Elleth Geography Several geographical locations are often referenced in this group including: *Rixx - The Capital of Betazed. *Yarken City *Dalaria *Medara *Opal Sea *Lake El'Nar *Garen Category:Species Information